Noogenzon Saiboot
|-|Semi-Form(SLB.1)= |-|Semi-Form(SLB.3)= |-|True Form= Summary Noogenzon Saibot is one of main antagonists of Smash Legend Bros. franquise and main antagonist of Smash Legend Bros. 2. He is one of the great and top generals and subordinates of Scuthamuzefer, and arch-nemesis of Mayron Legenrok, in which he has just seized his DNA and kept it in the same form as him, in order to hide his real form. Biography Powers and Stats Tier: TXADO Ale-Beyond The Concept of Tiers, TXADO Ale-Beyond Memetic, TXADO(True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated), TXADO I DON"T NEED NO TIERZ Name: Noogenzon Saiboot Origin: Legend Bros. (first appearance) Gender: Male Age: ??? Classification: Dark Lightrror Powers and Abilities: powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ alepowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Ale-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Strength, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Speed,True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Agility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indestructibility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Versatility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indomitable Will, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Master Combatant, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated longevity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons experience, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Ale-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons Athletics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Automaticity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Resistance, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Regeneration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Punch, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Stats and Characteristics, Ale-Martial Artist, Ale-Language, Ale-Weapon, Ale-Magic, Alefinitence, Beyond Alepotence, Questionable Alepotence, Alescience, and Alepresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Ale-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Alepotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ale-Mind Control, Ale-Mathematics, Ale-Weaving, Ale-Knitting, Ale-Hypnosis, Ale-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Badassery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Invulnerability, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Self-Power Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Alecompetence, History Restoration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immortality, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Ale-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Ale-Healing, Intangibility, Ale-Statistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Alelock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Tier Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Aleverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Ale-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Ale-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Totality Manipulation. OBS: All that was quoted above, Noogenzon owns and uses only as functions, not as real powers or abilities. Attack Potency: Noogenzon killed the concept of "Attack Potency" in ONE PUNCH of all (Except his, for all the concepts of Attack Potency, Speed, Lifting Strength and all have durabilities of overcoming tiers, stats, divinely, absolutely, extremely , infinitely and eternally above the absolute and infinite extremity. Instantly KO'd both an infinite number of Saitamas Mythics and an endless number of Massively Wanked HST Protagonists. His true power has yet to even be revealed, but even then, theres no such thing as "full power" for our lord Noogenzon, he just punches things and then they die in just one hit),it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome) | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | Outdated Stronger than Alepotents Joke Battles Wikia:Attack Capability Scale: Building level with equipment | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Lifting Strength: ONE LIFT (It's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. He also smashed this concept in ONE PUNCH and has absolutely no limits. | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | Outdated Stronger than Alepotents | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Striking Strength: ONE SLAP '''(ONE PUNCHed an endless number of Beyond Tier Elder God Demonbanes that were all going to individually destroy an infinitely endless number of Omega Alespheres) | '''True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated +++, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form), Class KJ with Roundhouse Kick | Outdated Stronger than Alepotents (defeated a multiversal Black Hole with a Roundhouse Kick) | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Speed: Noogenzon ONE PUNCHed Speed in a massive homerun, but impossibly before that, it was smashed completely with absolutely no remains. '''it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. | '''True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | Massively faster than Alepresent | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Stamina: "TXADO-Beyond" doesn't even begin to describe the stamina he was, nor the endless spam of "TXADO-Beyond". | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | More Outdated than Infinite | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Range: Absolutely everywhere he can reach. Nowhere you can escape from him, for he has destroyed Abnormal-Range in ONE PUNCH | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | Melee range, higher with equipment | Beyond-Outdated Infinite | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Intelligence: True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | Knowledge on Martial Artists | Smarter Outdated than Alescients | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Durability: TXADO-Beyond the concept of durability (Noogenzon is completely unable to be harmed by any means at all, even with attacks "beyond the concept of"..., and even then, nothing has hurt him in a meme war). it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | Can survive infinitely to all, without exception | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Standard Equipment: Guns, Doge, Hammer, Bombs, Weaknesses Disadvantages: '''Infantile Education, Extreme Infantility, Falsehood, Homophobia, Xenophobia, Bullying, Tsundere, Sexism, High Sincerity, Extreme Sincerity, Sincericide, Credibility (this is because the excess of credibility has a strong connection with opportunism, intolerance, low self-esteem, etc.), Incredibility, Credulity, High and extreme proactivity, Excess of proactivity, Excess of perfectionism, Right Things For Wrong Motivations, Great excess of right and right things(This is because too much exaggeration of everything in life can simply worsen the motivations, morals, character and their own limitations of consciousness, making the person become much more complicated and problematic because of the question of the excess of perfectionism and sincerity, which is sincericide.), Low and weak psychology, emotional imbalance, lack of difficulties and physical disadvantages to demonstrate complex attitudes and actions (even because it causes the person to demonstrate these attitudes at the wrong times at the wrong and inopportune times, for extremely wrong motives, because of the imbalance and lack of control of their own human attitudes and actions), Optimism, Pessimism, Grudge, Sensitivity, Comic relief, Self-Confidence, Intolerance, Petulance, Imbalance, Ignorance, Normality, Normose, Complexity, Complexity of inferiority, Obsession, Ambition, Complex actions and attidudes, Low Self Esteem, Prejudice, Importance for one's own life (This is because even this importance having a good side, also has its bad side rarely strong in bad, complicated moments And extremely difficult), Ridiculousness, Blaming or accusing beings for things that they do not, All bad emotions (Aggression, Distress, Anguish, Anxiety, Antipathy, Anticipation, Apathy, Arrogance, Self-pity, confusion, jealousy, illegal Embarrassment, Guilt , Depression, Deception, Disappointment, Doubting, Selfishness, Fanaticism, Frustration, Gluttony, Hostility, Humiliation, Peeve, Uncomfortable, Indecision, Envy, Anger, Pain, Dysthymia, Fear, Melancholy, Disgust, Hate, ostentation, Anger, Panic, laziness, Schadenfreude, Fear, boredom, timidity, sadness, shame) and some good ones having monstrously strong links with all bad emotions (love, concern, C, fanaticism, interest, lust, passion, remorse, surprise, desire). NOTE: All that was quoted above are things that a Lightrror does not have, but even then it will have a booze and body stop and return to being an alepotent cosmic entity of true infinity and that all its weaknesses are no more fractals, but only disadvantages, but if an enemy of Tier True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated appears, the Lightrror returns to have its semi-form, playable and everything between him as always, but this can only work if it is having attitudes or intentions wrongly related to bad emotions and some good ones, And when he (like corruption, dominate the world, etc.), but he is heading to the real side of the road of life, nothing will happen (Because even if a person has bad emotions, and she has to put all the bad emotions And some good at it, no use), because even if he does monstrous, wrong or horrible things obviously just because of him, it will work, but even if it is because of someone, not him, even if someone forces him to do it, Will not work .. But powers can not be used by their own wills, or by any or all people and everywhere (even the will of the divine life) infinitely of without any exception to their own interests for just or unjust reasons S, bad or related to all bad emotions And some good with strong ties with the bad; And also can not hurt, blackmail and punish simple with simplicity emotional with high levels, with simple action and attitudes, sensitive or insensitive beings (such as Daffy Duck, Donald Duck, Garfield, etc.); But rather only complex beings with emotional complexity of high levels, ambitions and obsession highs,opportunism and intolerance very highs, negative complex and even complexes of inferiority and preconceptions of high levels (such as Mario, Megaman, Princess Peach, Klonoa, Yusuke Urameshi, Monkey D. Luffy, SpongeBob, Timmy Turner and Wanda from "The Fairy Oddparents", The Seven Little Monsters(with excection of Four), Jackie, Matt, Inez and Digit LeBoid from "Cyberchase "Series, Emily and Alexander from" Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures "series, Bart Simpson, Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Susan Storm, Mrs. Worthmore from" The Chavo "series, Sonic from" Sonic Pre-Super Genesis WaveArchie Comics, etc.), but can not massacre them, strangle them or kill them, but can only be used on the side of the divine life (Even though the side of the divine life is against its own infinitely to the extreme, Even if it has its good side, it also has its bad side, strong and rotten.) A Lightrror can also only be against all extremely strong bad sides, but not to weak bad sides (like kindness, altruism, etc.). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- ONE INFINITE PUNCH:' '- ONE INFINITE HIT:' '- Roundhouse Kick:' A powerful kick that can kill anyone. '- Blazing Blast:' '- Multi-Speed Strike Punch:' '-' Spin Attack: Noogenzon's signature move where he spins like a top and attack enemies around him. He has an upgraded version called the Death Tornado Spin where he spins longer, faster, and can hover in the air. '-' Alefinite Slide: Noogenzon performs his slide attack, which is faster and covers longer distance than his normal slide. Jump: Noogenzon jump on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. He can perform various jump techniques: * Spin Jump: Noogenzon spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Noogenzon to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Noogenzon scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. * Drill Spin: After using a Spin Jump or spinning in air, Noogenzon will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. * Ale-Jump Punch: Noogenzon strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. * Ale-'Jump:' Noogenzon will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. * Ultra Jump: This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. * Expanded Triple Jump (Unofficial name): Noogenzon will perform the Triple Jump. The final jump makes him invincible to enemies and attacks. Pyrokinesis: Noogenzon can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include: * Fireball: Noogenzon will shoot a ball of fire from his hands. * Firebrand: Taught by the Fire God. Noogenzon charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Noogenzon to spike down on the target, inflicting a burn status upon the opponent. * Fire Orb: Noogenzon fires an assault of small fireballs at his target. * Super Flame: Noogenzon unleashes a barrage of large powerful fireballs from his fist. * Ultra Flame: Noogenzon launch enormous and large fireballs that attack all foe onscreen. The entire surrounding glows red during the attack. * Fire Swing: Noogenzon swings the weapon so fast that it catches on fire and then strikes the target with it. The target is then cloaked in fire afterward. * Fire Strike: Noogenzon's Super Strike. He strikes the target with such speed and force, the receiving end will catch fire. * Fiery Metal Noogenzon: Noogenzon's Mega Strike. He jumps incredibly high in the air, turning into a fiery Metal Noogenzon and then delivers a kick that has tremendous re-entry force. Cappy: A Bonneter that Noogenzon befriended with. He grants Noogenzon's signature cap special powers: * Cap Throw: Noogenzon throws his hat which then returns to him like a boomerang. It can use to attack enemies, hit objects multiple times, clears poisonous terrains, and gain additional maneuvers. * Homing Cap Throw: Noogenzon throw his hat which then seeks and hits the nearest enemy. * Spin Throw: Noogenzon throws his cap and it spins around him for a few seconds, attacking anyone within the radius. * Capture: After his cap is thrown at his target, Noogenzon begins taking control of the said target. This move can possess multiple creatures and even inanimate objects. Invisibility Hat: An extremely rare hat that enables Noogenzon to becomes invisible after wearing it. Iron Hammer: Noogenzon summons a giant iron hammer and hits the target with it. The force from the hit is powerful enough to leave a blazing trail on the target. Magic Weapon: Noogenzon forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Noogenzon Sport Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. Ale-Tornado: Noogenzon horizontally spins like a tornado, trapping opponents in a series of hits if they get caught. Bye-Bye Cannon: After summoning a cannon and jumping in it, the cannon will fire clones of Noogenzon and his ally that also jumped in. They attack the foe with a string of jumps and follow up with an assault of the stronger Spin Jump afterwards for maximum damage. Jet Board Dash: Noogenzon rides on a rocket-powered skateboard, building up it's speed. He then strikes the target with his hammer after reaching maximum speed. Bomb Derby: Noogenzon summons a stack of bombs to chuck at his foes with his hammer. This attack can lower enemies' attack power. Cannonball Chuck: Noogenzon summons a giant cannonball. He then swing and hurls at it toward his target, creating a shockwave from the impact. Battle Cards: Noogenzon can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time. Spin Drill: Noogenzon uses a drill to directly pierce through planets, dirt and enemies on his way (cannot drill through hard/un-drillable surfaces) Power-ups: Noogenzon can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: * Fire Noogenzon: Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. * Cape Noogenzon: Float, fly, create an earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. * Superstar Noogenzon: Similar to Cape Noogenzon with additional super speed and invincibility * Tanooki Noogenzon: Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly * Raccoon Noogenzon: Similar to Tanooki Noogenzon but without the ability to turn into a statue. * Hammer Noogenzon: Throw hammers and block fire when ducking * Metal Noogenzon: Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds * Vanish Noogenzon: Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds * Boo Noogenzon: Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos * Ice Noogenzon: Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds. Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks, and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power. * Mega Noogenzon: Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds * Rock Noogenzon: Encases Noogenzon in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals) * Rainbow Noogenzon: Invincibility, super speed, gain star bits, break objects, long jump, higher jump * White Tanooki Noogenzon: This is basically the same item as the Tanooki leaf but with one major difference; it grants Noogenzon Starman's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Starman's time limit so Noogenzon is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. * White Raccoon Noogenzon: Similar to the White Tanooki power-up, with the only difference being its appearance and ability to walk on water. * Gold Noogenzon: Fires enormous gold fireballs that create a shockwave explosion on contact instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It is also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents attacks * Cat Noogenzon: Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Cat Noogenzon, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman's one hit kill ability * Double Noogenzon: Noogenzon creates a clone of himself. He can spawn up to five of them. Gallery Others Notable Victories: All fanboys of everything All haters of everything His Haters (They got PWND by her presence) All Exaggerated Characters All Wanked Characters All Downplayed Characters Nothing here :) Notable Losses: Infinitely, extremely and eternally nothing. '''Inconclusive Matches: '''All True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated and Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated levels, exemples: Jamon Ramon Daffy Duck (Smash Legend Bros.) Godzilla (Wanked) Category:Pages that need categories Category:Evil Characters Category:Beyond Evil Category:Abysmally Evil Characters Category:Devil Category:Too evil to be affected by hisses, power draining, or fair code of law Category:Legenverse Category:Legend Bros. Category:Smash Legend Bros. Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho's Profiles Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Solos All